Deathberries
Deathberries, also known by Twolegs as Yew berries, are a type of poisonous fruit that can kill a cat in minutes. Deathberries come from the dark-leaved yew bush and can be characterized by their bright red color. They are referred to as Night-seeds by the Tribe of Rushing Water; this might be because they bring "night," or death to whomever that eats them. They are also poisonous to Twolegs. Note: The red flesh and skin of the fruit is harmless, but the seeds are extremely poisonous. History In the Original Arc ''Forest of Secrets :When Cloudkit is out looking for herbs with Fireheart and Cinderpaw, he almost eats some deathberries. Cinderpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, stops him from an almost-certain death by knocking him away from the berries. :Later, Yellowfang feeds three of the deathberries to a blinded Brokenstar, because she knows he is on his last life. The berries kill him in seconds, and Fireheart witnesses this, seeing just how deadly they can be. The Darkest Hour :When Sorrelkit overhears Darkstripe talking to Blackfoot, Darkstripe feeds her deathberries to keep her quiet. Yarrow serves as an antidote, however, as it causes her to vomit up the deathberries. Darkstripe is then exiled from the Clan. In the New Prophecy Arc Moonrise :Deathberries hidden in a rabbit are the first tactic thought up by the Clan cats to kill Sharptooth, in order to stop his reign of terror over the Tribe of Rushing Water. This plot fails to kill Sharptooth, as he does not take the bait, but he is later killed by a falling stalactite, along with Feathertail. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :At the Moonpool, on the night of the half moon, Littlecloud offers Leafpool deathberries, strictly for medicinal purposes, of course. He says that ShadowClan uses them to end a would-be prolonged or suffered death of a sick or grievously wounded cat. Leafpool politely declines the offer, but Jaypaw is intrigued by the idea of holding a cat's life in his own paws. Sunrise :Leafpool and Jayfeather gather deathberries and stuff a dead mouse full of them. They put the mouse near the rocks where Honeyfern was killed, in an attempt to lure and kill the snake. This plan later fails in withdrawing the snake from its hiding place, though it does not appear again. :Hollyleaf, after revealing to all four Clans at the Gathering that she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are the children of Leafpool and Crowfeather, confronts Leafpool in her den, and threatens to force Leafpool to eat deathberries. Leafpool reasons with her, saying that she had lost her kits, her one love, and her calling as a medicine cat. She asks Hollyleaf which would be easier, to die or to go on living. Hollyleaf lets her go, knowing she will be more anguished living. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Deathberries are mentioned in the ''Important Medicines and their Uses section. They are described to be red berries that are fatally poisonous to kits and elders. See Also *Medicine References and Citations Category:Reference